Spilt blood of the crazed
by Reborn Miko
Summary: Inuyasha goes crazy, and its told that there's no turning back. But everything changes when he Kidnaps a young miko whom holds everything he lusts after. Inu & Kag....
1. Breaking free of a stone prison

Ok I don't own Inuyasha.blah blah blah.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sesshoumaru walked down the long flight of stone stairs, a tray of food held in one of his hand. He stopped when he came to a large wooden door that looked as if it had been beaten in badly. Knocking on it once he called out,  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
A soft snarl answered him from behind the door, then a loud thud as a heavy object hit the door.  
  
"Back away from the door, otherwise once again you will not get fed." Sesshoumaru opened the door quickly dropping the food inside the dark room, closing the door, the walking up the steps.  
  
In the dark room another thud sounded as the crazed hanyou rammed into it again trying to break free of his dark prison. With a growl he sniffed the air, the smell of food clouding his senses, he crawled over to it and sniffed it once, let out a snort.  
  
He wanted blood, his senses thirst for blood, and he had been kept down here ever sense he could remember. Taking hold of the cold piece of meat he chewed and swallowed it quickly before he stalked over to the corner that he slept in, curling up in a small ball he growled. He was going to break free, than he could have all the blood he wanted.  
  
  
  
"Kagome! Get down from that tree this instant!"  
  
"But Keade."  
  
"No we need to continue with your training!"  
  
Kagome jumped down from the tree branch, landing on her feet, almost falling over due to the impact. Stumbling slightly she walked over to the old woman Keade, and bowed her head, her dark raven colored hair shifting forwards.  
  
"took you long enough." The old woman turned on her old heels and began walking back in the direction of the village that she inhabited. "Now because of your ignorance you will go and pick the blue mushroom. We are running out."  
  
Kagome looked up, sighing before nodding, taking her punishment, "yes ma'am." Turning quickly Kagome dashed deeper into the forest known as Inuyasha's. She left the old woman, her young legs taking her quiet a distance away.  
  
"Ahhh.Finally.No one to boss me around out here." She smiled, and sat down at the base as the God Tree. "I don't get it. Why can't I ever have any fun with out being punished?" She was talking to herself once again.  
  
"Why did I have to be a miko in training?"  
  
She closed her dark brown eyes, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mabey I should just take a small nap." With an almost silent yawn she dozed off, dreaming of a day without response abilities.  
  
Kagome woke a few hours later, the sun already set, and the moon rising. Looking around quickly she stood up, her right hand pushing her up from the tree. As she pushed herself up, she felt something surge through her body.  
  
The pain was immense, and seemed to burn her from the inside out. Pulling her hand away from the tree it all quickly disappeared . "what the.?" Kagome looked down at her hand, it was glowing a slightly pinkish color before it faded away just like the pain. She looked up at the tree, touching it again but this time as her fingers ran over the bark she cut herself.  
  
Pulling her finger back Kagome watched as the blood moved down the bark slowly.  
  
  
  
Kagome looked down at her hand, a small spot of blood appearing,  
  
"Ah Kami."  
  
She stuck the finger in her mouth, sucking the blood away. Turning on her heels she began walking in the direction that her village was. All of a sudden a single thought crossed her mind. MUSHROOMS! Turning around quickly she began running in the direction of the cave that held the blue mushroom.  
  
As she ran, Kagome almost tripped over something in the middle of a rather small clearing. Turning around to look at what she tripped on she screamed, there lay a dead pale body of a girl. Her skin looked as if it was clinging to her bones, the dead girls face looked as if it had been sucked of everything in her body.  
  
Kagome stepped back looking at the body, looking at the lifeless eyes. She couldn't look away. When she finally was able to tear her eyes away she began running in the direction of the cave, running her fastest to get away from the dead body.  
  
Her legs took her a few minutes away before she couldn't run anymore. She ran today more than she probley would in a while. Sitting down Kagome breathed in, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"What would do something like that?"  
  
Images of the body shot through her mind causing her to shudder. Blinking Kagome slowly stood up, still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"The mushrooms are in here."  
  
talking to herself she stepped into the cave, her hand running along the wall as she walked through the dark. When her foot hit something soft Kagome reached down and felt the top of a mushroom she just stepped on. Sitting on her knee's she made a small indention in her clothing to hold the mushrooms.  
  
Kagome gathered the mushrooms quickly, not wanting to be caught by what was ever out there. When she felt she had enough mushrooms she stood up and slowly walked to the opening of the cave. Apon finally reaching the opening she walked quickly towards her village, her eyes darting around the darkening forest.  
  
She froze hearing something in the bush that she walked past, turning slightly, fear printed all over her young face she stuttered,  
  
" Hel-Hello? Who's there?"  
  
The bush moved even more, Kagome stepped back watching the bush intently. All of a sudden a rather small rabbit poked his head out of the bush before jumping out and away. Letting out the breath that she was holding, Kagome slumped her shoulders.  
  
" Great now I'm scared of squirrils."  
  
She began walking again, just as fast as before. Apon finally reaching the village she sighed, everyone but Keade was asleep. She could tell by the way that the torch outside her small hut was lit. Kagome walked slowly towards the hut, knowing she would be punished greatly for being so late and missing her Miko lessons.  
  
The door to Keade's hut opened and the old woman stepped out,  
  
"Kagome! Where have you been?!"  
  
Her voice was a hushed whisper. Kagome smiled nervously when she stopped right in front of the old woman.  
  
" I ummm."  
  
"Do not lie to me child."  
  
Kagome sighed before finally talking very fast, said,  
  
"I fell asleep then couldn't find the mushrooms as quickly as I thought I would be able to when I woke."  
  
Keade looked at her, her old eyes unblinking, with a simple nod she turned around and began to walk away.  
  
" Take the mushrooms to the medicine hut than go to bed, your lesson will start early tomorrow. And Child, It will not be easy."  
  
Kagome bowed before walking quickly towards the smallest hut in the village, stepping in she almost cried out. In one of the beds lay a small boy that looked as if he had been drained of almost all the blood in his body. 'Just like in the forest.'  
  
Shaking her head quickly, she looked away and dropped the mushrooms into the small bowl on the bamboo table. Making her way towards the door Kagome stopped and looked at the boy once more before leaving.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat up in one of the taller tree's surrounding the village, the smell of human blood still tickling his sense. As he inhaled again he caught the faint scent of blood. Inhaling deeper and growled deep in his throat. He could smell it, the pure blood he lusted for.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ The first chapter of this one.What did you think? Did you like it? Think that I should go give my self-a swirlie cuz it was so bad? TELL ME! Oh yeah.If you think this story is REALLY GOOD tell me because I'm doing something and I need to know.  
  
Oh yeah.The more reveiws I get the faster I post!  
  
One more thing! If you find my work actually worth while please go here  
  
and do what the thingy says! Thank you!  
Just make sure that you e-mail me telling me that you did! It would be greatly appreciated! 


	2. Everything is slowing down

Thank you everyone for reviewing ^_____^  
  
This story does have a plot, in fact its even go to have an evil person in it.If you couldn't tell by the first chapter. Anyways, Inuyasha will not kill Kagome. He'll think about it yes.But no killing. Remember I said this was an Inuyasha & Kagome fic. Unless of course people start demanding something else.but than again.I won't change it..  
  
****I do not own Inuyasha.. I really hate having to say that before I do anything concerning them.But it's a sacrifice I must make.Damn 3 seconds wasted.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha watched the village intently, his dark red eyes unblinking. Tonight he would feast apon the village; swallow everyone drop of blood they all had to offer. Licking his lips he smirked that trade mark smirk of his, he would save the girl for last and enjoy her blood, the pure blood that ran through her veins, begging to be taken.  
  
The hanyou watched as the torch outside the last house go out, a rather satisfied sound emitting from him. The wind quickly began to blow, almost hard enough to blow down one of the old bamboo huts. The wind caused to the tree's to moan out in protest, as if warning the villagers of there on coming deaths.  
  
Jumping lightly down from the tree, Inuyasha walked slowly, almost dramatically towards the small village, the scent of humans assaulting his nose. He snorted, the smell was awful, and it covered the sweet smell of the pure blood he was starving for. Walking over to one of the first huts in his path the hanyou crouched down, as if getting ready to pounce. He let out an ear-piercing howl, loud enough to wake everyone, even the deaf.  
  
He could hear the sounds of small children crying the sounds of old people running around their small huts, grabbing something sharp and running out side of their huts. As the humans stepped out of the huts fear radiated off of them all in waves, causing Inuyasha to want more. Then the smell reached his nose once more, the sweet smell of rainwater and jasmine.  
  
Glancing over towards his left his eyes fell on the girl whom was pure in every way. Inhaling deeply his eyes flashed a darker crimson the wind picking up even more. He watched as the girls mouth seemed to drop open as she stared at him. His attention was pulled away from her as he felt something with a dull point poke him in the back.  
  
Turning his head slightly to the side, he blinked, a swarm of humans were now standing behind him all holding something with a sharp point or something with a burning end. Turning on his heels he turned to face them. As he turned some of the woman looking out of the small windows in the huts screamed and ducked.  
  
All of a sudden a man screamed in the small crowd.  
  
"KILL THE DEMON!"  
  
And Inuyasha began to get showered on with spears that didn't even create a scratch on his skin. After a few moments of feeling nothing but a small poking feeling, he growled, his eyes flashing. Lunging forwards he raised his clawed hand and brought it down quickly. With a single swipe, screams emitted from the men before their body's were destroyed completely, blood and all.  
  
Growling, Inuyasha slumped his shoulders, half of the villages blood was now gone. Glancing back behind him, he couldn't help but smirk, there stood the girl whom he longed to kill, except she was holding a bow and arrow, a strange kind of magic emitting from her.  
  
" Leave demon! Before I shoot!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes, this girl dare to defy him? Sniffing the air, he was surprised, there was not even a trace of fear coming from her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome watched the demon; her arrow aimed right for his heart. She wasn't a very good archer, but he didn't need to know that. She watched as he inhaled the air around him, the simple look of interest playing on his face.  
  
" I said leave!"  
  
When the demon didn't move Kagome couldn't help but slightly loose her nerve. As she stood, she began to realize that they were the only ones left in the village. 'They all must have left when I was aiming my arrow at him. How could I not notice' Her dark eyes glanced around, noting how the houses were burning and the smell of the dead surrounding her.  
  
'How could this happen so fast? How could I have not smell the burning bamboo?'  
  
Turning her eyes back to him, she exhaled heavily. She could feel the heat from the flame crawling across her skin. When the demon stepped towards her, his eyes never leaving hers, fear began to take over. Kagome let go of the arrow and everything seemed to slow down.  
  
She watched as the arrow flew through the air, the tail turning to the left slightly. The arrow cut through the air, the whistling sound loud in her ears. Time seemed to get even slower as the arrow moved closer to its target. The sound of the fire's burning growing as the arrow moved even closer. Time seemed to stop as the arrow reached its target, but was stopped as the demons hand reached up and caught it easily then broke it as if it was a twig.  
  
Time sped back up as the sound of her own heart began pounding in her ears, 'He caught. He caught my arrow.' Kagome watched as the demon opened his eyes slowly, the crimson color burning into her eyes. Her heart stopped as he took a step towards her,  
  
"Sta-Stay back!"  
  
Kagome reached into the quiver at her feet pulling out another arrow, but as soon as she began to string it she felt a pair of rough hands grab her shoulders. She cried out as the claws of the demons hand cut through her flesh. The heat from the flame was now licking at her skin, causing her to get nauseous.  
  
Opening her eyes, Kagome felt her breath catch in her throat, holding onto her was the demon. The demon that destroyed her village, the demon that killed everyone, the demon that was going to kill her. She let out a strangled cry when she tried to pull away from the demon, his claws digging deeper into her skin.  
  
All of a sudden Kagome's world went black, mabey it was because of the pain or mabey it was because of the heat of the flame.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha felt the girl's body go slack in his grip, narrowing his eyes he sniffed. He had cut into her skin, and made her bleed. How he longed to just devour her right then, but something else was telling him not to, something in the back of his mind was saying 'Don't kill her, you will need her soon!'  
  
Shaking his head the hanyou listened to the small voice and hoisted the girl over his shoulder. Holding her with one arm he looked down at the free hand, the girls blood was dripping slowly from his blood stained fingernails. Not being able to resist himself, Inuyasha brought the hand to his mouth, licking the blood off slowly.  
  
He became intoxicated with its taste, and was soon lapping at his hand, wanting more. He was right, her blood, it was delicious. Growling at himself he questioned the reason the keep her alive, but then again he heard the small voice in the back of his head telling him that he would need her soon. Sending a sideways glance towards the unconscious girl, and with a small grunt he leapt into the air, heading towards the forest that smelled familiar to him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha landed softly, his red torn haori smelling of human blood. With a huff he let the body of the girl roll off his shoulder and land with a thud on the ground. The wind had died down, and the tree's were still, the only problem with the weather now was that the smell of rain was in the cold night air. Glancing around he nodded, he needed to find a cave soon, or otherwise he would get soaked.  
  
Picking up the girl again, he once more tossed her over his shoulder, once again jumping into the air. As he moved through the air the wind whistled past his triangular dog ears, causing him to push them flat against his head. After a few moments of soaring Inuyasha landed at the mouth of a cave that was at the bottom of a rther large mountain.  
  
Walking in he sniffed the air, nothing had ever resided in here, walking fully in his red eyes adjusted to the darkness. The girl in his arms moved slightly, he could feel her shiver as the cold damp air rolled across her skin. Inuyasha walked tell he reached the back of the cave, were it was even colder, and the smell of mildew filled his noses.  
  
Glancing around, the hanyou found a corner and sat the girl down, watching her through narrowed eyes. He watched the way she rolled over, a small whimpering noise escaping her, he watched as the Goosebumps appeared on her skin. Inuyasha turned away, it wasn't his problem. He walked over to the mouth of the dark cave and crouched down, he felt the need to keep watch, protect that which was his.  
  
The air soon became cold as dark thunderstorm clouds began to roll over the sky, soon it was pouring. The sound of rain echoing to the back of the cave, sounding like a giants foot steps.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Sesshoumaru shook his head as he came across the remains of a once human village.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
Running up behind him came the toad youkai Jaken carrying his two headed staff,  
  
"Yes Master Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Find us shelter for the night.It will rain soon, and I'd rather not get wet."  
  
"yes master Sesshoumaru!"  
  
Jaken bowed, basically kissing the ground. Standing up he began running in a random direction looking for some kind of shelter. As soon as he was out of sight it began to pour rain apon the Demon lord of the West. Sesshoumaru just stood there, his eyes unblinking.  
  
"Jaken I will have your head for this,.."  
  
The youkai lord began walking in the direction that Jaken had run in. His face expressionless, his long mane of silver hair soon wet from the rain and sticking to his body.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ End of chapter 2!  
  
Yes I was much more descriptive!! Go me ::dances::  
  
Oh yeah..Just wanna say, I realized that Sesshoumaru was completely out of character, that's why I had him appear at the very, so I could fix that.  
  
Just remember: The more Reviews I get the faster I update! 


	3. Coming back

Thanks everyone for the reviews, I don't have thing really to say, but if you have any questions please feel free to ask. Sorry bout not updating sooner but I'm moving soon, and I've been packing all my stuff into lots and lots of boxes. I don't own Inuyasha. :: Pouts::  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The sound of small birds chirping echoed to the back of the dimly lit cave. The air smelled of dew, and the sun was slowly rising. Kagome woke up slowly, everything that happened the night before hitting her at full blast. She refused to open her eyes right away, mabey if she kept them closed; when she would open them she would be in her cot, in the small hut that belonged to her and only her.  
  
Opening single dark hue, she looked around, any hope of being home leaving her immediately, yes she was in the cave, but she was alone. Standing up Kagome almost fell over, the pain shooting from her shoulders to the rest of her body as she used her arms to pick herself off the ground. Glancing around quickly she raked a hand through her tangled black locks.  
  
"What am I supposed to do now? I don't have a village to go back to." She fell to her knee's closing her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling.  
  
Sitting there for a moment she finally regained her composer, nodding quickly she made her way to the front of the cave. 'I better at least get out of here before that monster comes back. I'd rather die without food then to die at his hands' walking out of the cave she squinted, the light from the rising sun blinding her briefly. As soon as her eyes adjusted, she began walking into the forest that lay in front of her.  
  
The simple white kimono she was torn in many places, the largest tear starting from her left shoulder and moving to her mid back, it was surprising at how it didn't fall off. The dirt that was caked on the clothing made it look brown instead of white, giving it a dirty smell. As Kagome walked she inhaled the morning air deeply, the smell of her own body causing her to make a disgusted face.  
  
"Gah. I need a bath." She glanced around quickly, turning around slowly, "But is there a hot spring or a river around here?" After a few moments of straining her ears, listening for some sound of water she gave up, and once again began walking in the direction that she had been going earlier. Any thoughts of the demon that kidnapped her were erased from her mind, now she was more intent on finding some kind of water to bathe in.  
  
As she walked the wind began to gently move through the trees, rushing through her hair lifting it away from her body. Kagome froze, the sound catching her attention. Water. She ran towards the sound, her feet crushing small twigs and flowers as she went. Kagome reached the small stream her eyes wide with admiration, she had never been so happy to see water in her life. Taking off the ruined kimono quickly she stepped into the river, her arms crossed over her lower stomach.  
  
The young, now homeless, miko shuddered, Goosebumps appearing on her skin. With her teeth chattering she dove all the way under. She held her breath for a moment, the feeling of the water lifting most of the dirt and black soot from the fires off of her skin. Resurfacing, she blew out quickly,  
  
"Its feels so good to take a bath."  
  
With a relaxed face, she swam over to one of the large rocks on the bank of the river. Sitting on it she began to scrub the dirt from her young skin, flinching when her hands ran over the puncture wounds on both her shoulders. Kagome nodded in satisfaction when her skin was clean enough then plunged back into the river. As she was under she ran her hands through her hair, rubbing at her scalp, removing any dirt that may have clung to her scalp.  
  
She ascended back to the surface of the water; she swam towards the shore and sat on the bank. Kagome needed to find some sort of clean clothes.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha's sharp nails dug into the dying deer, blood spurting from the wounds, landing on his arms and ruined haori. The deer struggled in his grip before finally going slack, when he felt the deer's heart stopped the hanyou lifted the body up on his knee. Gripping the neck of the dead animal he pulled, the neck and up ripping off cleanly the rest of the body.  
  
Soon the smell of the blood drifted through the air, the crazed hanyou licked his lips in anticipation, just the thought of that red liquid travelling down his throat making him drool. Inuyasha pulled the carcass up, tossing it casually over his shoulder. From the open wound of the deer blood dripped slowly onto the ground staining it the same crimson shade of the Inuyasha's eyes.  
  
With a whiff of the morning air, one of Inuyasha's silver brows raised, something was not right. The smell in the air seemed to be filled with a warning. Nodding the feeling off, the demon began to stroll towards the cave he had inhabited over the night. When he reached the cave, he just walked in. Apon the reaching the back his dark red eyes moved around, stopping on the place where he left the girl.  
  
Inuyasha's blood began to boil, the girl's who blood ran pure was no where to be found, the only thing left was her smell, which was still barely lingering. With an aggravated howl he dropped the dead body of the dear, and dashed out of the cave, heading in the direction that the girls scent lead.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome sighed happily, slipping on the dirty kimono; at least her skin was clean. When she slipped her left arm into the sleeve the bushes shifted behind her, once again causing her to freeze, the breath catching in her throat. Turning around she was met with her body being pushed backwards, the familiar feeling of the rough hands grabbing her shoulders. As her back hit the ground, she opened her eyes, staring into the dark red hues once again.  
  
Fear raced through her, her black pupil shrinking. The demon was looking down at her, except instead of anger in his eyes there was confusion. Kagome watched as he pulled away shaking his head, something was happening to him, something unreal. All of a sudden the demon howled out, and jumped away from her, holding his head, shaking it back and forth, whimpers escaping him.  
  
Kagome didn't realize that when he had pinned her down her hands had grabbed his shoulders, and something inside her clicked. She didn't see the faint pink light come out of her hands, and she didn't see the light surround both of them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha cried out, the pain was immense. Something in the back of his head was roaring; clawing at the metal barrier that was somehow built. All of a sudden it felt like everything snapped, the roaring in his ears growing unbearable. The small voice in the back of his head began to grow louder and louder, beginning to be release.  
  
The mad hanyou felt a shudder rake through his body as it was finally released, the sound that had been kept in submission.  
  
"IT HURTS!"  
  
All of a sudden it all went away, Inuyasha on his knee's, his claws digging into the soft earth underneath him.  
  
"It hurt so badly."  
  
Opening his golden eyes he looked up, he didn't remember anything. Nothing, except his childhood. Looking down at his body he became confused, this couldn't be his body, he was only a kid, otherwise why didn't he remember anything? His eyes moved to the girl who was breathing slowly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
When she didn't answer he barked out the question again,  
  
"What happened wench?!"  
  
His claws reached out to her grabbing the thin material that created her collar. He felt the fear radiate off of her in waves. Baring his teeth he lifted her off the ground.  
  
"What the hell happened?!"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, listening to the girl cough he dropped her to the ground, watching as her legs collapsed underneath her. Looking around quickly, taking in every smell that nature had to give. Everything smelt older, the forest that belonged to him smelled as if at had aged 25 years. Turning back to the girl he kneeled down, grabbing her chin and making her face towards him.  
  
"Who are you? And why do you smell of me?" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome blinked, did he not remember taking her? Did he not remember destroying her village? She looked into her golden eyes, getting lost on the color. Blinking quickly she tried to pull her chin free of his grasp but to no avail. Looking away from his eyes she muttered,  
  
"You don't remember anything?"  
  
"Not a thing. That's why your going to tell me girl."  
  
"My name is not girl! My name is not wench! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!"  
  
The man blinked, taken back by her sudden outburst. Kagome glared at him, her eyes widening when she realized that he was sniffing her once again, not understanding why, but it embarrassed her.  
  
"And why do you smell of me? And not to mention that horrible human smell of yours."  
  
"I smell you of because you kidnapped me and destroyed my village! Killing everyone in it!"  
  
"Hmmm." Kagome watched as the man seemed to think hard. After a few moments of silence the hanyou grabbed her, tossing her easily over his shoulder.  
  
"AIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"I kidnapped you. So you now belong to me."  
  
Kagome huffed, slamming her fist onto his back.  
  
"Then what are you going to do with me?"  
  
"I don't know. I must have taken you for a reason, might as well figure it out."  
  
Kagome let her body fall so that she was hanging upside down.  
  
"Well if you can at least talk now, let me know your name."  
  
"My name is Inuyasha. And what do you mean that 'At least I can talk now?'"  
  
Inuyasha stopped in his footsteps quickly, causing Kagome's head to hit his back. Moaning softly, she rubbed the reddening mark on her forehead.  
  
"What I mean is, you didn't talk before. All you did was growl at me."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Inuyasha began walking once more, his stomach was growling and his nose picked up the smell of blood and meat somewhere close by. Kagome's body swayed back and forth with each step the hanyou took, a from plastered on her face. How did she get herself into these messes? When they reached the cave the young girl was dropped unceremoniously to the ground.  
  
Landing on her back, Kagome jumped up quickly,  
  
"What was that for?! You could have at least warned me!"  
  
Inuyasha growled, now kneeling in front of the dead body, sniffing it.  
  
"Stop yelling wench. Otherwise I'm kill you."  
  
Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, making a huffing noise. Rolling her eyes she walked over to the foul smelling corpse, standing next to Inuyasha.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Dinner."  
  
Her eyes went wide, "You have to be kidding! Its not even cooked!"  
  
Inuyasha jumped up, looming over the wide-eyed girl. "I was planning on cooking it!"  
  
"Oh." Kagome smiled, laughing nervously, "I knew that."  
  
"Sure ya did." Inuyasha rolled his eyes before strolling over towards the front of the cave, but stopping at the sound of the girls voice.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm going to get wood is that ok with you?" He glanced back at her, giving her one of those looks that said he didn't care.  
  
Kagome stuck her tongue out at him before turning away, her arms crossed firmly over her chest.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the cave, muttering about how worthless humans where. When he was gone Kagome let her arms fall to her side. All of a sudden she began to sniffle, tears forming in her eyes. Falling to her knee's she began to sob, hiding her face in her hands.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha held the small sticks in his hand, walking rather slow thoughts raced through his head, ' How come I don't remember anything? I mean, its not like I died then came back. And who was that girl again? Oh yeah.Kagome.Sweet name, to bad she's sour. And her smell is wonderful, she smells like rainwater and Jasmine.' Inuyasha's eyes widened, he then slapped his forehead.  
  
"WHOA! What am I doing? I'm sitting her thinking about a human. A female human none the less. But then again." Inuyasha smiled slightly, 'I must have known something else to still have her around' When he had gathered enough wood to last for the morning, he made his way back to the cave. Apon reaching it he smelt salt water, and heard the sound of almost silent sobs. Remaining silent he sneaked into the cave.  
  
"what did I do to deserve all this?"  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something to make her stop crying, but another voice sounded.  
  
"Where is Inuyasha girl? I can smell him all over you."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ End of chapter three.the longest so far, I plan on making the chapters longer as I go. Blah blah blah.REVIEW!!!! Oh yeah, I'm thinking of adding another villain and mabey Sango and all them too.I just need your opinions.So tell me what you think. 


	4. The demon who wants to be paid

Hello readers, the position of being my proofreader was filled, her name.Murasaki ^_______^ Ok done honoring her..X_______X;;;; Ok on the to story.I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome slightly opened one eye as she strained to breathe against the strong hands that was squeezing her throat.  
  
"Where is he girl? His smell is all over you!" The demon' s black hair was pulled up into a ponytail, his radiant crystal blue eyes were moving from her face right down to her uncovered toes. He had pointed ears and small patches of fur on his brown armor. The sword that was held onto his belt was sheathed, but looked as if it could easily slide out.  
  
The young miko coughed, closing her eyes tightly when the pressure on her neck increased, " I don-don' t know" she choked out. All of a sudden Kagome was flung towards the cave wall, her back hitting a sharp rock, causing her to cry out when her body landed on the floor.  
  
" That's bull shit if I ever heard any human." he trailed off mumbling as he made his way to the front of the cave, his tail swaying back and forth as he walked. " Dog boy will be here soon.I doubt he would leave such a pleasant scented human behind"  
  
In a flash the demon once again had Kagome in his grip, except this time his hands were digging into her arms. It was not hard enough to cut through the skin, but sufficient to leave some bruises afterwards. Closing her eyes Kagome begged him to put her down, but instead was met with his lips crushing onto hers. Opening her eyes wide she screamed, but it was muffled by his lips.  
  
Kagome jerked her head back, hitting it against the hard cave wall, " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
" I' m kissing you."  
  
" WHAT?!" Kagome's blood began to boil, "HOW DARE YOU!"  
  
Any thought of fear left her as she began kicking and screaming. The man's grip on her increased significantly. Kagome continued to kick and scream, the only thought going through her head was to find a way to escape. Suddenly the pressure of his hands disappeared, opening her eyes Kagome's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
Inuyasha had thrown the man to the ground, and was now crouching in front of her, protecting her.  
  
" You bastard! What are you doing here?"  
  
The demon, who was thrown on the ground stood up and brushed himself off. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke,  
  
" Well if it isn't the mutt Inuyasha. Come to save his human I presume?"  
  
" Kouga, what the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha questioned him again as he stood in a defensive position, his sharp clawed hands flexing slowly.  
  
"I am here looking for you, I believe that you owe me something?"  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha stood up and turned away, crossing his arms stubbornly, "I don't owe you anything."  
  
"Yes you do Inuyasha! Now I'm expecting you to pay up!"  
  
Turning around Inuyasha growled, "Like I said, I don't owe you shit! Now leave before I rip your body to shreds!"  
  
Kagome blinked, watching the two yell and bicker like five-year-olds. She noticed that Inuyasha and Kouga were too engrossed in each other that they were not even looking in her direction.  
  
"I could just leave. I doubt ANYONE would notice I was gone until I've been quite a distance away." Thought Kagome.  
  
Looking between Inuyasha and Kouga and then glancing at the mouth of the cave she nodded, making up her mind. She was going to make a run for it. She was going to run for her life and whether she made it or not, she would eventually know in time.  
  
Inching slowly against the wall, Kagome moved towards the opening of the dim cave, taking a last glance at the arguing men. About half way her heart jumped into her throat at the loud shout directed at her.  
  
"HEY WENCH!" It was Inuyasha. He was stomping over to her, not looking happy in the least. "Where do you think your going?" he asked in irritation as he hovered over her, his shadow casting down on her.  
  
"I was umm." 'THINK GIRL THINK!' "I-I needed to go to the bathroom!" She blinked, biting on her lower lip, hoping that he would believe it.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha watched the girl in front of him, his golden eyes boring into hers. He searched her face looking for any sign that foretold she was lying. 'Too bad.' he thought. She was lying and the way she was biting her lip proved it. He smelt the way her scent was mixed with Kouga's, the leader of the wolf tribe. Inuyasha smirked, his golden eyes darkening,  
  
"Fine go.But before you do...," he trailed off.  
  
She was his and he was going to make sure of it. With a sudden jerk, he held Kagome up against the wall, her feet weren't touching the ground as her eyes were now level with his and fear was pouring off of her like there was no tomorrow. Leaning forward he growled into her ear and felt her shudder underneath his breathe; exciting him.  
  
"You belong to me, remember that. I took you for some reason, and I intend to find out why." Leaning further against her, his fangs extended from his mouth making contact with the skin between her neck and shoulder. He bit into the flesh causing it to break under the pressure, blood started to appear from the puncture wounds when he pulled away.  
  
He could taste the blood on his tongue, the flavor of it causing something inside him to stir. In his grasp Kagome was perfectly still, her eyes wide.  
  
"What did you do.?" Her soft questioning voice was covered in dread.  
  
"I just made you mine wench, now you can't go anywhere without me." Inuyasha smirked as he let go of her and turned away. The sound of her heart was pounding in his ears. He listened to the sound of her fading footsteps as she made her way slowly towards the mouth of the cave.  
  
Turning back to Kouga, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, "Now what do you really want?"  
  
Kouga was sitting on a rock, his bare arms crossed lazily over his chest. His crystal blue eyes were closed as he faced away from the hanyou.  
  
"You owe me something.I've come here to collect it."  
  
Inuyasha looked at him, his jaw dropping slightly, "After all these years.you come. To collect.Something I have no clue about?"  
  
Kouga nodded, "You were.Indisposed" His hands waving in the air as he spoke, "At least that's what your brother Sesshoumaru told everyone who came looking to kill you."  
  
The hanyou blinked, completely confused at this point. Lifting a hand he scratched the back of his head as he asked: "What do you mean indisposed?"  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know mutt? Go ask your brother, I'm not the one who keeps track of you."  
  
Inuyasha wanted to smack Kouga at that moment, his anger starting to get the better of him. Narrowing his amber eyes, Inuyasha growled out, "So what did you come to collect?"  
  
The leader of the wolf youkai tribe stood up, "Anything that you have to offer really."  
  
Inuyasha raised a silver brow, "You do realize that I have only one thing in my possession and that is the human girl. And I don't think that you would want her, now that I've marked her.  
  
"Well actually, her smell is quite enticing." Kouga walked towards the entrance of the cave, kicking a small rock as he went. The rock moved through the air quickly reaching one of the trees that was right in front of the mouth of the cave. It passed right through the tree, tearing through the bark as if it was nothing but a sheet of flimsy paper.  
  
"You can't have her." Inuyasha stated simply as he flexed his claws once more, growling to get his point across. His fangs where bared slightly, the tips showing from the corners of his mouth.  
  
"But Inuyasha.You owe me and every debt must be paid, if not by an item, then by blood." Kouga turned around, his eyes slowly turning a crimson color.  
  
Inuyasha was taken back by the sudden change, but quickly recovered. Smirking he crossed his arms once again. "I don't see why you're going to bother fighting me.You know I could easily kill you."  
  
Suddenly, an ear splitting scream pierced the morning air. Turning around Inuyasha's ears twitched trying to find the source of the noise. "Kagome." he whispered as he ran to the mouth of the cave, hastily pushing Kouga out of his way, leaving the wolf demon to drop unceremoniously to the ground. Exiting the cave quickly, Inuyasha made his way to the direction of the scream. Before long, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, glancing back Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. Quickly catching up to him was Kouga himself with the same smirk Inuyasha used at times, plastered on his face.  
  
"Stupid mutt.Do you think you can out run me to get to MY prize? I think not." Just as he finished talking, the wolf youkai ran past him, sending a cloud of dust into his eyes.  
  
"STUPID WOLF!" Inuyasha roared as he pushed his legs harder and ran through the forest as fast as he can, nothing but a blur to the naked eye. When Kagome's scent became strong so did the smell of fear. Finally spotting her, he stopped running and stood next to Kouga who had paused abruptly in his running with a shocked expression on his face. Inuyasha glanced at his expression confused before looking closely at Kagome himself.  
  
His eyes widened as he took in the scene in front of him. How could something like this happen?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ End of chapter 4!!  
  
Ok I need you guys, the readers to answer me. I can make it a lemon, or not. So tell me what you think X___X And I can add more of the cast and just keeping going from there. But if I am going to add more people, you must tell me who!!  
  
So make sure you review telling me what you think.  
  
Oh and the next chapter.well Its going to be the comic relief chapter, if you don't want to read you can just skip it. 


	5. Those darn worms

Gah.this is a very lame short chapter.but I'm putting it up anyway because I need to know what you people think should happen in the next chapter.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome clung to the branch for dear life; she was on one of the higher branches in the tree, glaring down at the opposing object. When she had climbed the tree she had somehow managed to tear her white kimono even more, the tear was on her legs, now showing off the rest that had already not been seen before.  
  
She looked down at the ground, a frightened cry escaping her, "I HATE WORMS!" Clinging to the branch she closed her eyes tightly, on the ground was a red apple, crawling out of it, a simple small earthworm.  
  
Opening her eyes Kagome peaked down at it once more, except two figures could be seen out of the corner of her dark eyes. Looking over there she couldn't help but turn red, looking at her with dumbfounded faces were Inuyasha and Kouga, both looking as if they could fall over laughing at anytime. Blinking, Kagome glared at the two,  
  
"May I help you two?"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a look that proved that he thought she was crazy, "What are you doing in that tree girl?"  
  
"I'm staying out of reach of that!" She pointed down at the apple and worm, almost loosing the balance she had on the tree branch. Inuyasha looked down at the tiny bug, and kneeled down poking it with a clawed finger.  
  
"You have to be joking?" Kouga had stepped up and was now looking up at her, his eyes roaming over her fragile looking body. Kagome noticed this quickly and blushed red once again, 'How can he just do that with no doubts or anything?' After a few moments it began to get irritating, and she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP STARING AT ME YOU HENTIA!" Her face turned even redder as she screamed, the breath leaving her lungs.  
  
Inuyasha glanced back to the wolf youkai, his eyes narrowing is agitation. How dare he stare at something that belonged to him so longingly? Kagome looked down at the worm that was now crawling away; she bit her lower lip, causing it to redden even more. When she felt it was at a safe distance she began climbing down, almost falling from a low branch but she caught herself with her legs. Ripping her white kimono even more.  
  
When Kagome reached the ground, ignoring the two men standing there and pulled at the ripping fabric of her clothing,  
  
"What am I supposed to do now? I have nothing to wear!"  
  
When she looked up, her eyes moved from both of the demons that were just staring at her.  
  
"Can you guys take me somewhere to get a new kimono?"  
  
When Inuyasha gave her a look that said he didn't care, she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms tightly over her chest.  
  
"If you don't take me I'm not going!"  
  
Inuyasha growled at the very thought,  
  
"You are too bitch!"  
  
"I am not a bitch! My name is Kagome! How many times must I say this?! Ka- Go-Me!"  
  
The young miko had walked over to the hanyou and was poking him in the head with her finger rather harshly,  
  
"And you will take me to get clothes! Otherwise I will."She thought for a moment before nodding coming up with her decision, "I'll leave with Kouga!" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha growled, How could she even think that?  
  
"You will not! You belong to me, and unless you or I are killed, there's nothing you can do about it. Now lets go! Before the meat in the cave rots!"  
  
He turned on his heels quickly, walking towards the edge of the clearing,  
  
"Oh and."He blinked, "Kagome. Get on my back, I'm not stupid enough to risk leaving you back here with this wimpy wolf."  
  
Inuyasha knelt down on a knee and waited for the young girl to climb up. She did it without question, which was a bit surprising. Running with a speed almost unmatched, Inuyasha ran towards the cave, which he had claimed for the time being. He felt Kagome sitting on his back, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  
He felt her arms wrapped around his neck, her hands fisting in the fabric of his haori. After a few seconds of the wind blowing through his hair, the high ringing noise sounding in his highly sensitive ears, they reached the cave, the sounds of Kouga's light footsteps coming quickly behind.  
  
Inuyasha leaned back slightly and felt the young miko fall from his body and onto the ground with a thump. Walking into the dim cave his eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light, and he made his way over to the dear carcass on the floor. His claws tore the flesh as he picked it up, jerking it slightly.  
  
Tossing it easily across the distance of the cave the dead body landed with a thud in front of Kagome, who was making a face that showed how disgusted she was.  
  
"Eat it."  
  
Kagome blinked before she glared at him, "I can't its not cooked!"  
  
Inuyasha growled in agitation, "Damn it girl.Your really starting to annoy me to hell! But you want fire.FINE!"  
  
The hanyou stomped out of the cave, brushing past the entering Kouga, glaring at him before walking off into the forest to gather wood.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips, leaning to the side slightly, "That.That" She couldn't come up with a good word to describe him, " PERSON! Is incredibly annoying."  
  
"Well if you don't want to be with him you can always come with me you know."  
  
Glancing over at the wolf demon, Kagome actually thought about it, but as soon as she began to get a mental picture of what it would be like a pain shot from the spot that Inuyasha had bit her, moving through out her entire body. She fell to her knee's biting her lower lip, hard enough to draw a small amount of blood.  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" Kouga walked over to her and was kneeling next to her, his hands hovering over her shoulders, as if he was afraid to touch her.  
  
"I'm fine."The pain subsided quickly, as if it had never been there in the first place. Within the few moment of silence Kouga had moved to the entrance of the cave and was tapping his foot waiting for Inuyasha. When the hanyou finally arrived he began to grip about his lateness,  
  
"You know I might have to be places you mangy mutt! Now protect Kagome till I get back." Before Inuyasha could insult him back the wolf demon disappeared in a whirlwind full of dust. The dirt flying everywhere, even into the dim cave, causing Kagome to cough.  
  
Covering her mouth Kagome watched as Inuyasha dropped the wood he had collected into a pile then walked away.  
  
"Aren't you going to make the fire?"  
  
"Feh.Can't you do anything for yourself wench?" Inuyasha stomped back over and began working at making a fire. Picking up a stick he crossed two so that they would both catch. As his hands began to twirl the stick in his hands, smoke began to appear quickly before a small fire was lit. Blowing on it briefly Inuyasha pulled away and a fire shot up.  
  
"There.Now you cook for yourself bitch."  
  
Kagome felt her eye twitch lightly, "Must we go over my name again?"  
  
"Feh."Inuyasha turned away from her, sitting down, his legs crossed his arms folded, and his hands hidden in the sleeves of his torn haori. 'Stupid human.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kinda sad and short huh? I don't know what was wrong with me when I wrote this.but ok.I think I was hyper or something. Oh well.  
  
Reminder: The more reviews the faster I update.Unless I'm dying.but the likeliness of that happening is slim to none sense I never leave my room! 


	6. A time with a mother

I think my favorite reviewer is Hime-chan.I've never NEVER seen anyone burst into flames then shake their fists..Oh well.Someone should give them a Twix bar or something..blah blah blah  
  
I don't own Inuyasha..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome held onto Inuyasha tightly, the wind blowing through her hair, the fabric of her ruined kimono waving in the wind. They had come to the agreement that if Inuyasha took her to get some thing to wear, she would help him find out why he took her, and what happened from the time between he was a child and now.  
  
"Can you slow down?"  
  
"Feh...I'm already going slow enough wench"  
  
With a sudden rap with her knuckle, a red knot appeared on the top of Inuyasha's head,  
  
"OWW! Bitch! What was that for?!"  
  
"You very well know my name! Use it!" Kagome's voice was muffled as she hid her face in his haori; the wind was blowing in her eyes, causing the dark hues to water. The sound of Inuyasha's foot steps where unheard, the only sound that was heard from him was the sound of his hair whipping back and forth in the wind.  
  
After a few moments of silence Kagome peeked from over his shoulder, her eyes beginning to water immediately, none of the surroundings looked familiar to her. Of course what would if all you ever saw was a few tree's.  
  
"Inuyasha? Where are we going?"  
  
"To a nearby village, it's kinda big compared to all the other one's around here. I think royalty lives there."  
  
"Oh." Kagome hid her small face back into the fabric, her legs tightened there hold around the hanyou's waist, her hands digging into the flesh of his shoulder. Glancing up for only a second the young miko watched as the trees raced by, nothing but simple blurs.  
  
The evening sun beat down on the two, slowly fading into the distance, the light of day faded quickly leaving them in the dark.  
  
"Inuyasha, Can we stop and sleep somewhere? I don't think we're close enough to the village."  
  
"Feh.Weak human. I don't need rest." He let Kagome slide down his back. When Kagome's feet touched the ground Inuyasha stepped away from her, as if disgusted by her in every way. The hanyou sniffed the air, searching for any danger, when he sensed none he leapt into the tallest tree, leaving her on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing now Inuyasha?"  
  
"You stink."  
  
Kagome blinked, no one had ever said anything like that to her. Never. And no one was ever going to start if she had anything to do with it. Stomping her foot, she pointed a finger up at him,  
  
" I do NOT smell! And if anyone here smells.IT'S YOU!"  
  
Kagome frowned more, if it was even possible. Turning on her heels her dark hair fanned out behind her, creating the illusion that she was floating. Making a 'humph' sound she walked over to a tree and leaned against it, her body slowly sliding down, bits and pieces of bark flying away from the tree.  
  
She pulled her knees against her chest when she was sitting on the ground, hiding her face in the torn fabric that hung around her knees. Thoughts of what would happen soon began to float through her mind; What would happen if Inuyasha was still the red eyed man before? What if this never happened? Kagome's eyelids began to grow heavy before they closed completely, letting her drift into a light slumber.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha was looking up at the moonlit sky, his clawed hands holding onto the branch easily. Watching the clouds slowly move across the dark void, he let out an almost unheard sigh. Thoughts of what happened began to rush through his mind, creating unseen circles. He began thinking of how it was when he was a child, one of his memory's very vivid, as if it happened yesterday..  
  
********Flashback*******  
  
Inuyasha ran across the bridge as fast as his small leg would carry him towards the group of adults that were playing with a red ball. Wanting to play with them, the silver haired hanyou ran into the middle of the circle, his arms up, a childish smile plastered on his small face. There was the sound of whispers all around him before it all began to sink in.  
  
"Look at him, the damned half-breed."  
  
"Don't look him in the eyes, he might pounce and kill you. You never know when a demon is involved."  
  
All of a sudden the man holding the ball kicked it back across the small bridge onto the small patch of land that remained free of grass. Inuyasha ran to go pick up the ball, a smile still plastered on his face. Grabbing the ball he turned around, falling short of his steps as he watched everyone walk away, not looking at him. Glancing to his right, he saw his mother sitting there, smiling at him.  
  
The small hanyou ran over to her, dropping the ball in the process. He gave his mother a tight hug around her waist, his face burying into the fabric of her think Kimono. Looking up he asked the question that had been plaguing his mind,  
  
"Mama.What's.A half-breed?"  
  
As he asked the question tears began to appear in the dark eyes of his human mother, before falling to the ground. She stood like for a few seconds, not saying anything. Just looking at him sadly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^End of flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha growled deep in his throat, slamming his fists into the tree trunk. He leaned forwards, his claws digging into the tree,  
  
"She cried.She cried because she knew what I would have to go through."  
  
Looking back up at the sky, he pushed it to the side, he would not show his weakness. Ever. Inuyasha glanced over to the sleeping girl leaning against the tree, ha had somehow grown to enjoy her loud mouth on the past day. And there was something about her that calmed him down, no matter what was happening. Inhaling the air through his nose he couldn't help but let his eyes close halfway. Her scent was, to put it bluntly, perfect. It reminded him in no way of. He couldn't exactly remember the girls name but it started with a 'K'  
  
He thought for a moment not realizing that he was chewing on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Feeling a small twinge of pain he was puled back into reality. His eyes widened as he began to remember more. Her name was Kikyou. His eyes widened at the name. That was the name of the girl who he was told he would be betrothed to if he didn't find a suitable mate. But of course that was years ago. Inuyasha doubted his father was still even alive.  
  
The silver haired half-demon, pushed his body back so that he was leaning against the tree trunk, one leg was tucked under the other, the free leg hanging off the branch. He crossed his arms across his chest lazily, letting his head fall, his chin touching his chest. Closing his golden eyes, Inuyasha began to think about what was to come. What would happen when he found out what happened to him between now and when he was a small child, what would happen when he filled the endless void that plagued his mind.  
  
He fell asleep quickly, the sounds of crickets singing to the moon, and the wind rushing through the tree's lulling to him softly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome was the first to wake the soft sound of birds chirping pulling her from her dream. Opening her dark brown eyes slowly, she gazed around, the morning sun was beginning to appear in the distance, shadows cast from the tree's. The red light from the sun mad the forest look as if it was on fire. The fresh air of the morning seemed to burn her nose as she inhaled deeply, standing up slowly.  
  
The sound of the kimono ripping even more caused her to tense, opening her mouth, she screamed loud enough to wake even the deepest of sleepers,  
  
" INUYASHA I NEED A NEW KIMONO NOW!!"  
  
There was a thud as Inuyasha fell from the tree, his startled scream echoing through out the wakening forest. He stood up and stomped over to her, standing over her, hiding her in his shadow.  
  
"What do you think your doing wench?! Can I not sleep without being screamed at?!"  
  
Kagome stepped back slightly startled at the way he was talking to her. She was half expecting him to throw her somewhere, not just yell. Narrowing her eyes she reached forward and grabbed one of the silver dragon-tails that hung next to his triangular ears. Yanking down she brought his eyes level to hers.  
  
"You said we would get a me a new Kimono. I NEED ONE NOW!"  
  
To emphasize what she meant, between every word she pulled at his hair. Pulling his face lower and lower. All of a sudden she froze as Inuyasha opened his eyes, his golden hues leveled with her bosom. It took them both a few moments to realize what was happening. Inuyasha pushed away from her quickly, turning red; and Kagome screamed, jumping as far away as possible, her thin arms wrapped around her upper half.  
  
Both of them were beat-red, looking at each other with wide eyes. All of a sudden they both began screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. The two voices canceling each other out, the only thing that could be heard from a distance was the sound of a constant ringing like noise.  
  
Both of them yelling a the same time, "Inuyasha you hentai!" "Kagome is your brain broken or something?!"  
  
"My brain is not broken!"  
  
"It has to be! Unless you wanted me to look at your breast!"  
  
"You could have pulled away at anytime!"  
  
"Not with you pulling my hair out of my skull!"  
  
There was silence for a moment, Inuyasha was the one to break it,  
  
"Why would I want to look at you anyway.Not like there's anything good about you."  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped. How dare he say that to her! Narrowing her eyes she reached out for his ears, trying to catch them in her hands. Inuyasha tilted his head sideways, her hand flying right past his head.  
  
"What are you doing wench?"  
  
"I'm going to pull your ears out of your head!"  
  
The young miko grabbed for his ear again. Inuyasha stepped back his head tilting the other way. This went on for a few moments until the hanyou's back hit a tree.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, he did not like to be cornered one bit. He grabbed her wrist as she grabbed for his ears once again. Causing her to freeze. He watched as he eyes traveled slowly to his grasp on her wrist. Inuyasha could do nothing but growl as he yanked her forwards, pulling her body against his. For a brief moment electricity passed between the two.  
  
Inuyasha froze, finding that he didn't want to move, but he couldn't stand like this forever, for no reason why. Growling softly into the girls ear he felt the shudder race up her spine,  
  
"Never grab my ears bitch."  
  
With a sudden tug he threw her into the air, making her scream in fear. He stepped under her falling body quickly and caught her with a single arm, tossing her over his shoulder easily he jumped into the air, making his way towards the village.  
  
"NO NOT AGAIN!" Kagome screamed, Inuyasha felt her small fists hitting his back, trying to inflict pain on him. It made him smile the smile that was his. Jumping into the air he began off in the direction that was familiar to him, Kagome still kicking and screaming on his shoulder.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
End of chapter 6..  
  
I'm going to start again on my other fic.If your interested in it.Its called Kagome's troubles.So yeah  
  
***Reminder**** The more reviews the faster I post! 


	7. Taking Turns

Hello faithful readers, sorry it took so long to update. Thank you for the fabulous work done by Murasaki! Ok on to the story..  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and never will.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ In Sesshoumaru' s opinion: there were too many humans in the world and they smelled awful. He walked through the small village where Inuyasha's scent still lingered. Something had changed in the hanyou' s scent; it wasn't as wild as before. Sesshoumaru and Jaken (who was giving the humans death glares) walked leisurely through the village  
  
The youkai lord wished for nothing more but to end this search. His brother did not matter that much to him and if he was going to get himself killed it would be a blessing. Walking past a small hut, the smell of the humans assaulted his senses making him grimace with disgust.  
  
"Worthless humans. How they reek with a horrid smell."  
  
The sound of the human's silent attempts to escape him did not go unheard by the demon lord. The only reason Sesshoumaru was doing this was actually quite simple. Before his father's last battle, he was asked to always protect his younger brother when ever he was in need and of course being the faithful son that he was, he kept his promise.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled at himself, what a useless promise that was. As he walked, his less than faithful servant ran up to him, almost tripping over his own two feet in the process.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!"  
  
The youkai lord's face remained emotionless as his golden eyes moved down to the toad.  
  
"What is it Jaken?"  
  
"That worthless brother of yours was here. And it seems that he has a human wench following him around."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"One of the humans told me before I beat them senseless."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked away from the toad youkai who was boasting over the defeat of a weak human. His steps continued, leaving Jaken behind who was still standing. Blinking the servant ran up to his master, glancing up at him nervously. Sesshoumaru was never one to be read easily, by anyone, even by those who knew him for most of their lives.  
  
"Mas-Master?"  
  
There was a hard thunk as Sesshoumaru lifted his leg, sending a swift kick to the toad's head. With a small cry, Jaken was in the air, flying away in a different direction. Suppressing his laughter, Sesshoumaru continued to walk in the direction where Inuyasha's scent still lingered.  
  
As he left people slowly began to resurface from their huts.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome sat on a rock with her knees pulled up to her chest, she was now dressed in an outfit. It was a priestess attire, the clothing itself was a light icy blue, small pink cherry blossoms stitched into the fabric. The rock she sat on jutted out above the crystal clear lake, the sun's reflection was seen clearly.  
  
The young miko didn't hear Inuyasha climb up the rock behind her; her mind was full of thoughts of what happened in these past couple of days. Kagome sighed, pulling her knees closer to her chest. All of a sudden the sound of a scratching noise reached her human ears. Turning only her head around, she came face to face with Inuyasha, their noses almost touching. She screamed, kicking backwards.  
  
She fell from the rock, towards the blue water below. Closing her eyes Kagome continued to scream but stopped short when the cold water never touched her skin. Opening a single eye she looked down, her hair was sitting in the water, floating in different directions, her forehead only inches away. Looking up, Kagome narrowed her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha had grabbed her ankle right before she hit the water and was now holding her upside down, his intense golden eyes shinning with glee. The dark haired miko coughed, trying to signal for him to pull her up. When he didn't seem to get it she kicked his hand with her free foot. Inuyasha yelped slightly letting go of her ankle.  
  
"INU.!"  
  
Her sentence wasn't finished because she hit the chilly water with a large splash. She managed to swallow some water as she tried to come back to the surface. She coughed up the water, the wet clothing clinging to her as a second skin. As she glared up at him she kept herself afloat.  
  
"Inuyasha.What was that for?"  
  
Her voice trembled with anger, and it radiated off of her in waves.  
  
"You kicked me so I dropped you."  
  
Kagome rolled her dark eyes, swimming towards the shore of the lake. When she reached it Inuyasha was already waiting for her, he was sitting down in the dry part of the grass that surrounded the covered shore.  
  
"Feh.Took you long enough wench."  
  
"HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU MY NAME ENOUGH TIMES FOR IT TO DRILL INTO YOUR BRAIN?!"  
  
She planted her hands on her waist, glaring at the hanyou through unblinking eyes.  
  
"Why did you sneak up on me?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, not answering her, "Do you want me to pull your ears out of your head?!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Inuyasha pulled his ears back, resting them flat against his head. When Kagome yelled it was loud enough to make him go deaf, and she did it so often. Turning on his heals he left her just standing there as she was still glaring at him. When he thought he was far enough from her he sat down on the ground. His legs crossed and his hands tucked into the sleeves of his haori, Inuyasha closed his golden eyes, making a small huffing noise as he exhaled.  
  
Sitting there his ears began to move back and forth picking up the faint sound of someone walking towards him. Opening his eyes halfway he almost fell back, someone was standing in front of him. Standing up quickly a scent reached his nose. Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha growled out,  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
Inuyasha stepped back, his body immediately moving into a crouching position, his hands fisting.  
  
"My dear worthless brother.I am not here for a fight, but rather to see how you are doing."  
  
"Feh.Like that's believable.When I was a pup, all you did was pick on me!"  
  
Sesshoumaru took a step towards the hanyou, his golden eyes unblinking,  
  
"I am only here because of a promise I made to father."  
  
Inuyasha growled, trying to tell him not to step any closer. All of a sudden Kagome's voice sounded, and it was coming closer. Inuyasha's eyes widened, which didn't go unnoticed,  
  
"So my brother has his own pet? Hmmm."A smirk almost crossed over his expressionless face. Kagome's footsteps became louder and louder. It soon sounded as pounding in Inuyasha's ears. When she came into the clearing and froze, Inuyasha swore he could hear her heart beat in his head.  
  
When Sesshoumaru looked over at the human girl, an evil smile spread across his face and Inuyasha began to panic.  
  
"And this my brother\'85This is the payment for wasting my time looking for you." He drew his blade, pulling it from its sheath. With a simple movement he leapt into the air, soaring above the young defenseless girl.  
  
Inuyasha felt time slow down, and soon there was a raging roar sounding in his ears. Pain was racing through his veins as his fangs and nails slowly began to increase, red fogging his vision. As Sesshoumaru inched towards the girl slowly, the roaring in his ears disappeared only to be replaced with a voice telling him to protect what belonged to him. To protect the pure blood that would soon be his.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kagome froze, watching as the blade came towards her, cutting through the air like it was nothing but butter. She tried her hardest to move, the small voice in the back of her mind screaming for her to move, but the fear coursing through her skin was over powering any real thought.  
  
She screamed, closing her eyes as the blade was only inches away from her. When the blade didn't cut through her skin and she felt wind rush past her face, Kagome opened her eyes in curiosity. What she saw surprised her, Inuyasha had pinned the youkai lord to a tree and was growling at him. She watched as Sesshoumaru smirked down at his brother.  
  
"Seems you have gone insane once again. The problem is we don't know what caused it.Or could it be that you care for this human girl enough to loose your mind?"  
  
All that was heard was a ferocious growl. With a simple push Sesshoumaru had pushed the hanyou to the ground and was now standing on his two feet. His golden eyes moved towards her, causing her blood to freeze.  
  
"Feel lucky girl.I could have killed you with a simple swipe from my claws."  
  
With those last words he turned on his heels and walked away. As he walked he sheathed his sword, the sound of the metal echoing throughout the quiet forest.  
  
Kagome felt herself swallow as the lump in her throat disappeared. What did he mean by Inuyasha going insane.And once again? She shook the thought away and walked towards the hanyou whom was still on the ground. As she got closer a growl sounded from him. She froze as Inuyasha turned to face her. His eyes crimson.  
  
All of a sudden an animalistic growl was emitted from him as he rolled over so that he was crouching; looking as if he was ready to pounce her. His long clawed hands flexed, his fangs peeking from the corners of his mouth. Kagome took a step back, the growl coming from Inuyasha growing in volume.  
  
She took a bold step and turned to run, tears forming in her eyes and flying through the air as she ran. She heard Inuyasha howl out in anger and pushed herself to run faster. 'No.Not again.' Soon the sounds of his heavy steps reached her ears, it got louder and louder.  
  
"Inuyasha please!"  
  
She ran faster, her clothing catching on low limbs, tearing it and her skin, causing her to bleed. Looking back the sound of his steps disappeared. She slowed down, finally stopping, her dark eyes moved around quickly. When she didn't see him she fell to her knees, relaxing slightly.  
  
Kagome's legs ached, that was probably the hardest she had ever pushed herself. Looking once again she gazed around, did Inuyasha just give up? All of a sudden a growl came from behind her. She turned her head slowly to face the owner. Kagome wanted to scream but couldn't, the clawed hand wrapped around her mouth as he pushed her onto her back.  
  
Inuyasha's hard hands pressed against her face, keeping her quiet. Kagome's eyes watered as the demon loomed over her, tears falling down her cheeks. She watched as he sniffed the air, confused at what he smelt. When he leaned towards her neck and inhaled deeply, his nose running across the sensitive flesh, Kagome froze.  
  
When teeth sank into her neck once more she stiffened; then she felt his tongue lapping up the small amount of blood. The young miko felt him pull away, his grip on her tightening. She was confused at this point, having no clue of what to do, Kagome just sat there. Tears stopped flowing from her dark hues. All of a sudden a sound reached her ears.  
  
"Mine."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
End of Chapter 7.  
  
What did ya think? Worth the wait? REVIEWS (of any kind) Are accepted! And I'll try to update faster X___X 


	8. Note

I am sooooooooooooo Sorry for not updating, my computer has been on the frits lately.Every time I would save something it would delete it.But it's fixed, and I will begin on the next chapter right away..Thank you.  
Jessie 


End file.
